The present invention relates to a face brush. More particularly, the present invention relates to a face brush which is easily assembled.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional face brush has a holding frame 20, a thread girdle 30, and a tube-shaped elastic net 10. The holding frame 20 has a handle 21 having an end hole 211, and a ring-shaped head 22 having a center groove 221 and three periphery apertures 222. The tube-shaped elastic net 10 surrounds two posts 40 which are disposed on a plate 4. The thread girdle 30 is inserted through one of the three periphery apertures 222 of the ring-shaped head 22 to enclose the tube-shaped elastic net 10. Then the thread girdle 30 winds and squeezes the tube-shaped elastic net 10. After the thread girdle 30 is inserted through all of the three periphery apertures 222 of the ring-shaped head 22, two ends of the thread girdle 30 are bound to form a connecting knot. Then the tube-shaped elastic net 10 is detached from the posts 40. FIG. 2g illustrates a perspective view of the conventional face brush, and FIG. 3 illustrates a sectional view of the conventional face brush. Since the periphery apertures 222 of the ring-shaped head 22 are not formed on a bottom of the ring-shaped head 22, the thread girdle 30 cannot fasten the tube-shaped elastic net 10 stably. The tube-shaped elastic net 10 will be slided while a user uses the conventional face brush. Since a portion of the tube-shaped elastic net 10 will contact a center portion of the ring-shaped head 22, it is difficult to wind the tube-shaped elastic net 10 with the thread girdle 30.